


SliME - Mangeuse de Pierre ou Mangeuse d'Hommes ?

by Ordalie_Gwynfyd



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, S'IL Y A UN SCIENTIFIQUE DANS L'ASSISTANCE NE FAITES PAS GAFFE A CE TRUC SVP, sérieusement je sais pas quoi mettre comme tags à ce truc
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23109073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ordalie_Gwynfyd/pseuds/Ordalie_Gwynfyd
Summary: La créature avance, encore et encore. Toujours, en quête de nourriture.Les scientifiques ne pourraient pas croire qu'un de leurs fantasmes puisse devenir réalité...





	SliME - Mangeuse de Pierre ou Mangeuse d'Hommes ?

La créature s'avance doucement sur la roche.

Il n'y a rien, ici. Juste la chaleur soufrée. Et la roche. La créature s'y accroche. Elle envoie ses sucs gastriques sur son support. Instantanément, celui-ci fond comme une motte de beurre sous de l'eau bouillante. La créature s'étale de tout son long, répartissant toutes ses sous-unités, et digère les minéraux qui sont intéressants.

***

_À la base, quand nous avons découvert cet… animal, disons, nous en avons conclut qu'il s'agissait d'un ensemble d'organismes du genre bactéries unicellulaires, formant une colonie. Nous avons pu voir que cette sorte-là semblait utiliser les minéraux l'entourant pour fonctionner, rendant cette unité hétérotrophe. Là ou un humain pas exemple, utilise des systèmes complexes d'hormones pour fonctionner, elle survit en puisant son environnement. Ce qui la rend incroyablement adaptable. C'est ce qui lui permet d'évoluer dans les environnements les plus invivables. La croûte terrestre par exemple, et les cheminées de volcans… mais aussi les fonds marins, la surface du sol, les sources chaudes…_

***

La créature a fini de consommer la roche. Elle rassemble toutes ses sous-unités, dispersées pendant la digestion de la roche – une olivine. Puis elle prend une forme limaçoïde et commence à ramper vers un autre endroit – vers une autre roche.

***

_« Écosystèmes microbiens litho-autotrophes de subsurface ». C'est ainsi que nous les avions appelé lors de leur découverte. Leur nom anglais,_ Subsurface Lithoautotrophic Microbial Ecosystems _, a donné l’acronyme SliME, qui vous est sans doute familier. Il faut savoir qu'il y a beaucoup de genres différents, vivant dans toutes sortes de milieux, comme nous l'avons dit plus tôt. Mais en général, ces écosystèmes sont très petits. Quelques centimètres, tout au plus._

***

La créature se traîne encore. Les roches qui sont autour d'elle ne sont pas intéressantes, aussi elle les délaisse. Elle suit un couloir étroit, si étroit qu'elle a dû modifier sa forme,  chacune de ses sous-unités à la queue-leu-leu, cellule par cellule. Le passage n'a beau faire que quelques micromètres, ce n'est pas ça qui peut la stopper.

***

_En fait, c'est moins un animal qu'une communauté. Chaque cellule est une entité, qui fait son propre travail, au profil du tout. Un peu comme les récifs coralliens ou même une ruche. Isolés, ils seraient totalement impuissants. Ce serait comme si un œil essayait de se déplacer tout seul, vous voyez le genre ?_

***

La créature monte de plus en plus, toujours suivant le couloir. C'est devenu une fissure, plus large. Aussi, elle replace ces sous-unités de manière à se déplacer plus vite. Elle voudrait vraiment trouver une roche consommable. De bonne qualité. Tout ce qui est passé pour le moment n'est pas intéressant. Elle tombe sur un croisement. Un des chemins est pauvre en minéraux. L'autre a l'air plus intéressant. Alors elle se met à monter.

***

_Nous avons pu découvrir les SliMEs suite à une étude dans une source chaude : des échantillons avaient été soufflés par un geyser, remontant directement depuis des strates très profondes. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas grand-chose, c'est pour cela qu'étudier ces écosystèmes est difficile._

***

La créature mont e . Et mont e encore. Quand de la bonne roche pass e à portée de ses sous-unités, elle la consomm e . Et toujours, remontant la faille, chemin faisant, elle avance. Le temps n'a pas d'importance pour elle. Tant qu'elle pourra trouver de quoi se nourrir, elle vivra.  Elle vit déjà depuis une éternité, elle pourra en vivre une autre du moment qu'elle trouve de la nourriture. Alors elle continue d'avancer. Toujours plus haut.

***

_Bien sûr, ces SliMEs sont composés d'à peine assez de bactéries unicellulaires pour former des communautés de quelques centimètres, mais imaginez s'il existait, au fond de la croûte, voir même dans le Manteau de la Terre, des méga-communautés formant des SLiMEs énormes ! Bon, honnêtement, ça m'étonnerait. Vous imaginez le nombre d'entités qui les constitueraient ? Des milliards ! Peut-être même plus que de cellules dans le corps humain ! La probabilité pour que cela arrive est infinitésimale._

***

La créature a fini de monter. Elle est arrivée dans un endroit bizarre. Chaud. La roche qui est à cet endroit est en fusion, elle le sent à travers les parois. Elle ne pourra pas le consommer.  Mais il y a autre chose. Comme si la roche s’arrêtait plus haut. Le bout de la nourriture potentielle. Mais peut-être y aura-t-il quelque chose d'intéressant à consommer quand même à la limite de la roche ?

***

_Plus sérieusement. Nous avons pu mettre la main sur une sous-unité extrêmement spécialisée il y a quelques années, près d'un volcan. Elle avait sans doute été soufflée depuis la cheminée. Cette bactérie avait été séparées de l'écosystème, et n'avait pas survécu. Mais nous avons pu voir qu'elle était incroyablement spécialisée, permettant d'activer un circuit des voies métaboliques qui… mais peu importe. Tout ce qu'il faut comprendre, c'est que cette spécialisation, extrêmement pointue, montrait clairement que le SliME dont la bactérie était issue était gigantesque._

***

La créature a consommé toutes les roches intéressantes dans les environs. Elle est en train de digérer quand elle sent quelque chose. Toutes ses sous-unités sont étalées dans les environs. Quelques-unes viennent de subir un choc. Comme si quelque chose leur était tombé dessus. Instantanément, la créature se reconstitue. Là où elle a été touchée, il y a quelque chose qui remue. Elle sent une incroyable quantité d'énergie qui en émane. Bien plus que la roche.

Alors elle n'hésite pas. Toutes ses sous-unités recouvrent la chose en quelques secondes et lâchent leur sucs gastriques. La chose fond un peu difficilement, mais elle fini par y arriver. En recouvrant la chose, elle voit que la chose a une forme inhabituelle. Une grosse limace, d'où sortent quatre limaces plus longues et un autre boudin. Dans ce dernier, il y a une grosse énergie qui semble connecter tout le reste.

***

_Imaginez seulement si ce SliME avait aussi des cellules chargées de réfléchir ! Pas une réflexion comme la nôtre, mais suffisante pour faire des choix logiques, évaluer une situation et s'y adapter ! Cette créature serait sans aucun doute une véritable merveille de la nature._

***

Cette nourriture a l'air d'avoir trouvé une manière de se déplacer plus rapide qu'une limace.  La créature décide de tester. Elle a fini de digérer et se rassemble en reconstituant la forme de la nourriture. C'est un peu maladroit, mais elle y arrive. Jamais elle n'avait réussi à se former ainsi. La nourriture avait une énorme quantité d'énergie.

Ce qu'il y avait dans le « boudin » de la nourriture n'a pas été digéré. La créature les a gardé. La connexion qu'il y a entre toutes les sous-unités de la nourriture était bien. Réseau électrique faisant communiquer même les cellules les plus éloignées presque instantanément. La créature aimerait bien essayer ça aussi. Elle deviendrait incroyablement plus rapide qu'avant.

***

_Mais bien sûr, tout ceci n'est que pur fantasme de la part des scientifiques. En fait, je doute qu'il soit réellement possible pour une communauté d'unicellulaires de faire une chose pareille. Rappelons-le, ce n'est pas un animal mais une communauté de bactéries, dont la seule occupation est de trouver de l'énergie, qu'elle trouve en mangeant de la roche. Cette « Mangeuse de Pierre » ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose d'autre !_

***

Il y a une autre nourriture du même genre juste à côté. La créature décide tester sa forme nouvelle. Elle est maladroite, mais c'est déjà beaucoup plus rapide que la forme limaçoïde.

La nourriture recule un peu, elle le sent. Mais pas assez pour lui échapper. Alors elle arrive aussi à l'attraper. Elle déploie ses sous-unités et se met aussi à digérer cette nourriture-là.  Elle prend bien soin de garder tous les fils qui relient le boudin du haut à tout le corps, ceux qui émettent des signaux si rapides. Elle les confie à des sous-unités peu spécialisées pour qu'elles l'assimilent.

Avec ça, elle pourra sûrement atteindre un stade d'évolution supérieur. Du moment que cela facilite sa recherche de nourriture, sa survie, ça lui va. Tout est bon à prendre.

Puis elle s'étale à nouveau pour économiser son énergie. Elle elle commence à digérer. Assimiler.

***

« _John, tu es sûr que c'est par là ?_

— _Mais oui, chérie, ne t'inquiète pas !_

— _Tu m'as dis ça il y a deux heures, John !_

— _Ne te plains pas. Avoue que ce cratère de lave était magnifique !_

— _Oui John, et mon lit aussi est magnifique, j'aimerais bien le retrouver !_

— _Arrête de te plaindre, chérie… oh, tiens, c'est quoi, ça ?_

— _Je ne sais pas. De la vase ?_

— _On dirait…_

— _Non, John, n'y touche pas, c'est dégoûtant !_

— _Rhô, c'est rien, juste… hey !_

— _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

— _Ce.. ce machin ! Il bouge ! Il est en train de remonter mon bras !_

— _John, recule !_

— _Toi, recule ! Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais… hey ! Hey ! HEEEEEY !_

— _JOHN !!_

— …

— _John…_

— …

— … _Jo… John ?_

— …

— _John, tout va bien ? Tu es couvert de vase, ce doit être quand tu es tombé dedans, tu… John ?_

— …

— _Attends, c'est quoi ce machin ? C'est pas John, qu'est-ce que… hey, lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi, espèce de flaque de vase vivante ! Et rends-moi John ! … hey… Lâche-moi, lâche-moi, LÂCHE-MOI !! QUELQU'UN, À L'AIDE ! À L'AI-_


End file.
